Wallace Hightower
Wallace Hightower is the third Nitro Blue, he is the only Male Nitro Blue of the modern Nitro Rangers. He later became the third Coaster Force Navy in Coaster Force vs Hexagon. He is the son of Cal Reef's main investor, Logan Brahe Hightower. He also called Coaster Force Nitro Blue, but this makes no grammatical sense. Character History Childhood Unlike most of Kappa Sigma Tau, he grew up in a lot of wealth (not saying the rest were very poor). His dad was often very busy with his business. His mom died on his 7th birthday, May 4, 2011, in a plane accident. His dad remained a shadow of himself form then on. They rarely talked to each other. As the years went by, it eventually became him and his father as the last of the Hightower's. CAL Reef He always enjoyed the property of Cal Reef, almost as much as his father, making it his only choice for college. He didn't know what he wanted to do at the time. After his first semester, he joined Kappa Sigma Tau alongside good friend Micheal Bolt. Him and Micheal aren't that important story wise until the Coaster Force loose their powers where they officially align themselves with their cause. Wallace got Fiona's powers and became the Third Nitro Blue. Alongside the Coaster Force, they traveled to Kings Island to begin rallying support for the cause to fight the Vengeance Rangers and the Boma, as well as finding the real Firehawk (Xavier) Android to become the second Coaster Force Red. They were joined by The Beast (Bert) when they also found out that Son of Beast (actually a female) was the boss of the Boma and were reawakening them. After spying on the Vengeance Rangers with Peter, Micheal, and Mike, he falls down a cliff and suffers a sever injury, Jezella replaces him and official calls her self Nitro Blue IV, thus making Wallace Nitro Blue III (and Fiona Nitro Blue II) After the Coaster War, he received Corkscrew's Powers to become the 3rd Navy Coaster Force Ranger. On Holiday In the very last episode of Power Rangers, On Holiday, Mr. Hightower invites all the Android Roller Coasters (ARC's) and rangers to Hightower Plaza, where Hightower Inc. is based. He apologizes for not being a good father and about the company's future. Wallace says that he think's he may have discovered Jeff and a new team of rangers, the Arrowman. The Super Squadron were tracked the Katrina's Revenge to Japan, causing a meeting of 4 teams in the "Homeland" as Jeff and Peter put it. He would become Nitro Blue (and McCormick Navy again) as part of the 199 Lunar Syndicate. Personality He is a very shy person, willing to focus more on his work. He joined the frat to meet new people and get a "hook in the bay". He blossoms into a force to be reckoned with, but Micheal's childhood prepared him better to become red than Wallace. Relationships * Logan Brahe Hightower-Father * Amanda LeBlanc-Hightower-Mother (deceased) * Micheal Bolt-Brother (honorary) Ranger Powers Nitro Blue * Quadron Zord * Nitro Ignition Lock * Transforming Knight Striker * Magnum XL Blaster * Data Cycle Appearances: 'Nitro 9-11, 13, 14, 16 briefly, 17-20, 22-24, LM 35-37 CF Navy * Mach Zord * Ignition Lock * Cyclone Drill '''This form is exclusive to ''Coaster Force VS Hexagon. Notes * His name was going to be Louis Hightower, but Louis was used for Louis Mitchell, who was going to be Logan (Wallace dad's name) * First Male Blue to gain his power from a female ranger ** and in turn give to a female, albeit a one time thing * Even though Magnum XL-200 is a red roller coaster, his side arm refers to the ride * His similar to Justin Stewart and Trent Mercer as both lost their mothers ** Justin still has a businessman father, where Trent lost both his parents and has since been raised by Anton Mercer. *** Interestingly enough, Justin is from Power Rangers Turbo (Carranger), and Nitro Blue comes from Turboranger and Coaster Force takes place in Reefside, where Dino Thunder (Trent's season) did ** Wallace's mom is the first to be mentioned by name as she is mentioned in the comics and flashbacks to when Micheal lived with the Hightower's. Her Maiden name was given by Wallace's actor for Annie LeBlanc, who was apart of Nitro's team-ups as Chelsea Scott/Phantom Yellow * He and Mel are the only rangers not to change suits out of the 8 that are in the 9th episode of Nitro ** Interestingly, they are blue rangers * His Coaster Force Navy side arm is not from Akira, but is from Takabisha's second side arm, Nara Screw See Also * Youhei Hama-Sentai Counterpart (as Nitro Blue) from Turboranger ''See Comparison Page * Akira "Kira" Ryoshalde (as the Navy Ranger) from ''Himitsuranger and Scoutranger Category:Power Rangers Coaster Force Category:Power Rangers Nitro Category:Males Category:Lemurseighteen Category:Navy Ranger Category:PR Vehicle-themed Rangers Category:199 Lunar Syndacite Category:Geauga Society